A display device generally includes a display panel and other functional components for carrying out respective functions. These functional components generally include a touch module for carrying out touch control, a 3D display module for carrying out 3D display, and so on. Such functional components will inevitably affect the images displayed by the display panel when carrying out the other functions. For example, if the functional component is provided with a grid structure, it will affect the images displayed by the display panel negatively.
How the grid structure of a functional component affects the display negatively is described below using the example of a display device with a touch module. As shown in FIG. 1, a display device 1 comprises a frame 100 as well as a backlight 14, a first polarizer 11, an array substrate 15, a liquid crystal layer 16, a color film substrate 17, a second polarizer 13 and a touch module, arranged from inside out along the frame 100. The touch module comprises a protective glass 12 and a touch sensing electrode (manufactured on the protective glass 12, not shown in the figure). Therein, the backlight 14 provides light rays which are emitted towards the first polarizer 11, a display panel formed by the array substrate 15, the liquid crystal layer 16 and the color film substrate 17, and the second polarizer 13 in sequence, thereby realizing display. The touch sensing electrode is a metal grid structure manufactured on the protective glass 12, as shown in FIG. 2, which is used for identifying a touched position when a user touches upon any region on the protective glass 12; the second polarizer 13 is attached with the protective glass 12 via an attaching adhesive 101. In the above display device 1, the first polarizer 11 and the second polarizer 13 are glare polarizers, as a glare polarizer provides for sufficient attachment fastness so as to satisfy the requirements for such attachment fastness between the first polarizer 11 and the array substrate 15, and between the second polarizer 13 and the color film substrate 17 and the protective glass 12.
In the above display device 1, the metal grid structure of the touch sensing electrode will generate interference with the pixels of the display panel, leading to the occurrence of Moir é patterns in the images displayed by the display device 1, as shown in FIG. 3, and resultantly affecting the display effect.